


Togetherness

by wrttn_word



Series: And Believe, There's More [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_word/pseuds/wrttn_word
Summary: Just a soft muke blurb





	Togetherness

Luke was warm curled up against Michael, eyes shut and breathing even.  
There was a hand in his curls and soft lips pressing light kisses wherever they could reach. A moment like this made him feel like he was in paradise, an oasis in an empty room filled with stress. 

Tour was taking its toll, but they all loved performing, loved the thrill.  
Sometimes though, getting to shed the outer layer and simply lay together was what they needed. 

Ashton and Calum had taken their leave when Luke crawled on top of Michael, leaving no space between them.  
Michael had smiled gently, kissing him with a tenderness that lit a flame inside his heart, and held him. 

They lay together in the couch of the tour bus for what dragged on into hours. There were no words exchanged, just the sound of heartbeats and innocent kisses. 

Calum and Ashton made their way back, eventually. They both dropped a kiss onto the boys heads before stumbling back into their own bunks. 

Michael and Luke slept on the couch that night, tangled in each other, tangled in what felt like falling in love.


End file.
